


Old Friends

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gallifrey, Random & Short, Surprise Kissing, implied romana 2/leela, just some random gay shit i wrote, set during gallifrey series 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: Trey wants to show Leela her favourite spot in the citadel, but Leela still isn't sure whether or not she likes Trey. Fluff and Angst ensues
Relationships: Leela/Trey Romana, Romana/Leela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop thinking about Romana 3 and what her and Leela's relationship might have been like if she'd stuck around for a while longer so here's some random gay shit i wrote in about an hour that explores that possibility

“Good morning Leela.” Trey jogs up behind Leela and joins her in walking down the new citadel’s corridors. “Did you sleep well?”

“As well as I could.” Leela tells her. She wishes Trey would leave her alone. She creeped Leela out a little. She acted… strange around Leela. Almost as if she were talking to a ghost, or to a long lost friend. She supposed in a way she probably was.

“Good.” Trey grins, her voice conveying her genuincy. “I didn’t sleep. I was busy.”

“Doing what?” Leela asks, knowing she was only going to tell her anyway because that’s what Romana always did, eventually.

“Redecorating my own quarters.” Trey tells her. “I- well, we’ve been so busy rebuilding Gallifrey that we’d forgotten to make our own rooms look nice so I spent the night doing that. I hope Romana likes what I’ve done with hers.”

“I would imagine she will.” Leela shrugs. “You are the same person after all. It would be strange if you decorated it in a way she did not like.”

“Well you never know.” Trey remarks. “How are you anyway? We haven’t spoken much recently. My fault of course, I am always putting my work before my friends. It isn’t healthy.”

“You think?” Leela scoffs. “I have had to put up with that for the past six years of my life.”

“And for that I apologise.” Trey sounded sincere. “You deserve better than that. Romana does know that of course. She just… doesn’t know how to make it up to you.”

“And I suppose you do?” Leela asks, some humour in her voice. She wasn’t going to bother hiding the fact that Trey was right about all of that.

“Well, I have had a while to think it over.” Trey smiles warmly at her. “Come, walk with me. I want to show you something.” Trey offers Leela her hand. Her face was trying to be enigmatic but her eyes betrayed her. Leela could see the longing in there. She really wanted Leela to go with her.

“Where to?” Leela asks, not taking her hand.

“It’s a surprise.” Trey promises. “Come on.”

“Alright then.” Leela agrees uncertainly. She still wasn’t sure if she could trust Trey, or even if she liked her, but she supposed one walk wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Wonderful.” Trey beams and withdraws her hand once she’s sure Leela isn’t going to take it. “It isn’t far, just up this lift and round the corner.And then around a few more corners.” She steps over to the corridor wall and pressed her thumb onto a panel. Immediately a pair of doors open up. “After you Leela.”

Leela steps inside cautiously, Trey following close behind her. She presses a button on the inside of the lift and the doors shut. Leela flinches when she feels the lift start to ascend. Although she had ridden in these machines many times now she was still never going to be able to get used to that sudden jolt of movement at the start of every trip.

Less than a minute later the lift stops smoothly and the doors ping open. Trey steps outside and gestures for Leela to follow.

Trey leads the way through the winding corridors and past several closed doors before finally stopping at their destination. Leela can’t help but feel like she’s been led to the centre of a maze.

“It’s just through here.” Trey tells Leela, her hand resting on the door handle. “This is my favourite spot in the whole citadel.”

She twists the handle and opens the door. Leela stares in awe at the small balcony before them. She steps outside carefully and rests her hands on the railings. She could see for miles from up here, all the way over the Citadel, through the glass dome surrounding it and far out to the snow capped mountains in the south. The morning sun cast an almost bronzy haze over the tips of each mountain, each one like starlight through the glass of the dome. She had never seen Gallifrey like this before.

“But… but this is beautiful.” Leela marvels.

“I know.” Trey joins Leela on the balcony. It was barely big enough for the both of them to stand there but thankfully Trey, much like Romana, was too thin for her own good so Leela could manage. “Don’t you just adore it?”

“I do.” Leela nods. “It is such a small space though. Surely there are bigger balconies to see this from?”

Trey shakes her head. “I like this one. It’s size makes it more… personal. You could only share this space with someone you really liked.”

“I see.” Leela responds quietly. “Well it is a lovely spot.”

“I had hoped you would think so.” Trey smiles. “I am so glad you do.”

“And Romana, my Romana, is this her favourite spot too?” Leela couldn’t help but feel bad for asking but a part of her just had to know.

“I- I’m honestly not sure.” Trey admits. “I think Romana is so caught up in the rebuilding part that she hasn’t stopped to appreciate the beauty she’s already created. Not yet at least.”

Leela chuckles. “That does sound like Romana.”

“Well I would know I suppose.” Trey chuckles as well. She sighs quietly and turns to Leela. “Leela, can I ask you a question?”

Leela turns to Trey, curious. “I suppose.”

“Leela when… when you look at me… who do you see?” Trey didn’t look Leela in the eyes as she spoke, instead looking down at her shoes. “Do you see Romana, your friend and trusted ally, or do you just see a stranger standing in her shoes?”

Leela has to think about this for a second. The truth was that she wasn’t sure what she thought of Trey. If she had to pinpoint it then it would be both of those things, which is why she felt so uncomfortable around her. She was so familiar yet so alien to her, it was odd.

“I do not know.” Leela admits. “When I look at you I see many things. A leader, a Time Lord, a stranger, and… yes, sometimes, a friend. It is confusing, because you are so much like her and yet you are not.”

Trey nods her head. Whether or not she liked that answer or not Leela had no way of telling. “Thank you Leela. That is good to know. I remember- actually no, you would not appreciate me saying that. Nevermind.”

“No, tell me.” Leela immediately tells her. She was curious now.

“Well, it is like when Andred regenerated.” Trey says awkwardly. “I remember you having a similar response back then. You saw inside him the man you once loved, yet the man you looked at acted vastly different to him, or at least he did on the surface. It is the same with me isn’t it.”

Leela was a bit taken aback by this. She hadn’t expected Trey to bring up any shared memories between the two of them, in fact she hadn’t even considered the fact that she could, and yet the way Trey had described the scenario was exactly how it had happened. “Yes.” Leela nods, somehow now feeling a little more comfortable with Trey. “That is exactly what I am feeling.”

“Well, if there is anything I can do to help with that then just say.” Trey tells Leela. “I am only trying to be myself around you, I want you to know me in this regeneration just as well as you knew me in my last. But if that is not what you want then I can cope with that.”

Leela shakes her head. “I would like to get to know you as well.” She offers a smile at Trey, possibly for the first time since she had met her, “Although I cannot help but notice that it does feel like we have already known each other for many years.”

Trey smiles back. “Well that is because we have.”

“Yes, I suppose we have.” Leela reaches forwards and takes Trey’s hand. She isn’t sure why, it’s almost an instinctual action, but she doesn’t regret it once she does it. Trey’s skin is cold, just like Romana’s always is, and is smooth to the touch. “You are younger than my Romana. In your body I mean. You have not worked as much as her, I can feel it in your muscles and your skin.”

Trey raises an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“I do not know.” Leela admits, tightening her grip on Trey’s hand slightly. “I am just stating a fact.”

“You always were good at saying things how they were.” Trey smiles almost nostalgically. “I’ve missed that.”

“How long has it been then?” Leela asks. “How long since I died in your time? How long have you had to put up with the Time Lords just by yourself?”

Trey bites her lip. Leela can tell from the look in her eyes that it had been a while. “I really shouldn’t say.” Trey tells her.

“You can tell me anything.” Leela insists. “Please, I would like to know.”

“It has been…” Trey sighs. “It has been more years than I have been bothered to count.”

Leela feels a jab of empathy in her heart. She knows Romana doesn’t like dealing with the Time Lords, not really. She may seem in her element around here but in reality her hearts lay elsewhere. She found herself wishing she could have been there for Trey, even though that’s far in her future. “Trey I… I am sorry.”

“For what?” Trey seemed genuinely confused.

“For dying. I wish I could have stuck with you to help you through the years you could not count.”

Trey smiles softly. “You don’t have to apologise Leela. Not for something you have not even done. It has been rough without you but I have managed, as you can see. So there is no need to be sorry.”

Trey squeezes Leela’s hand and smiles down at her. She hesitates for a brief moment before leaning down and gently placing her lips onto Leela’s. This naturally takes Leela by surprise. Leela wasn’t used to other people kissing her, she was normally the one who initiated kisses. She assumes people are too scared to kiss her, not Trey though. But she was also shocked by how similar it felt to kissing Romana, her Romana. In fact if she did now have her eyes open then she could almost believe that it was the shorter, fair haired Time Lady standing before her.

Trey pulls back from the kiss just as quickly as she had started it. Only a second or two had passed but Leela felt like it had lasted for ages.

“That was… interesting.” Leela notes, her lips still tingling. She smiles when she realises that Trey’s lips tasted ever so slightly like cherries. “You are full of surprises Romana.”

Romana can’t help but beam at Leela when she calls her by her name, her real name, for the first time. Her eyes well up slightly but she tries to hide it with a witty remark. “I suppose not much has changed on that front.”

“I would be disappointed if it had.” Leela says with a smirk. She looks into Romana’s gorgeous blue/grey eyes and offers her warmest smile. “Thank you for bringing me up here Romana. It is beautiful.” She leans forwards and plants a tiny kiss on Romana’s cheek. “I am glad to have a friend like you.” Leela then smiles and moves over to the door, still holding Romana’s hand. “I am going back on my walk now. Do you wish to join me?”

Romana considers this. Once she thinks of her answer she grins and squeezes Leela’s hand a little. “You know what Leela? I think for once I shall. Lead the way.”


End file.
